Wedding Dress
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: Hyukjae yang kehilangan calon suaminya sesaat sebelum pernikahannya harus rela megalami hal serupa dua kali / HaeHyuk / BoysLove / OS


**Wedding Dress**

 **Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst**

 **Warning !**

 **Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, Ceritanya abal.**

.

Abaikan judulnya. Maaf untuk judul yang tidak sesuai (^.^)v

 **-oOo-**

.

Happy Reading^^

.

Hyukjae duduk meringkuk di depan sebuah peti mati. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, wajahnya pucat pasi, matanya sembab. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Sebuah peti mati yang membungkus tubuh sang calon suami. Bahkan tuxedo pernikahannya masih ia kenakan saat ini.

"Jangan bercanda! Ini semua bohong kan? Jangan bercanda Cho Kyuhyun!"

Hanya lirihan itu yang mampu Hyukjae ucapkan. Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Semua orang yang ada di sana mungkin sudah menghafal kalimat Hyukjae.

"Kau bohong! Kau pengecut!"

Hyukjae mendekati peti mati, ia memukul penutup peti tersebut, mencoba membukanya namun tubuhnya langsung limbung dan jatuh di lantai. Ia menangis keras. Tak percaya dengan takdir yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya. Ia tak percaya dan tak ingin percaya. Ia yakin yang ada di hadapannya saat ini bukan calon suaminya. Ia yakin Kyuhyun masih ada di Jepang dan akan pulang sebentar lagi.

Tertawa miris, Hyukjae masih ingat kejadian dua hari lalu. Ia besikeras menyuruh Kyuhyun agar tidak ke Jepang untuk mengurusi perusahaan keluarganya. Ia memohon agar Kyuhyun tidak meninggalkannya mengingat hari pernikahan mereka tinggal 2 hari lagi. Tetapi Kyuhyun juga bersikeras untuk ke Jepang.

" _Jangan khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau hanya perlu menungguku di ruang rias pengantinmu, dan aku akan menemuimu sebelum kita ke altar,"_

Hyukjae masih ingat betul kata-kata terakhir Kyuhyun. Bahkan ia masih ingat bagaimana hangatnya bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir dan keningnya. Hyukjae bahkan tak menyangka jika itu adalah kali terakhir ia merasakan kehangatan Kyuhyun.

"Kau pembohong! Kau bilang akan menemuiku di ruang rias. Kenapa di sini? Kenapa di rumah sakit?! Kau tau aku benci rumah sakit!"

Tak ada yang bisa Hyukjae lakukan selain melampiaskan semuanya. Mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang membuat dadanya sesak. Kekasihnya, tambatan hatinya, calon suaminya pergi begitu saja, meninggalkannya untuk selamanya tanpa adanya salam perpisahan. Jika bisa, Hyukjae ingin mengutuk orang yang membuat pesawat yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun saat akan kembali ke Korea. Hyukjae ingin mengutuk pilot yang menerbangkan pesawat, Hyukjae ingin membunuh semuanya yang membuat Kyuhyunnya meninggalkannya.

"Bawa aku bersamamu, Kyu! Biarkan aku mati bersamamu!"

Hyukjae meracau tak jelas. Ia memeluk erat peti mati Kyuhyun. Tak ingin membiarkan Kyuhyun kedinginan di dalam sana. Hyukjae tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana takutnya Kyuhyun saat pesawat yang ditumpanginya menabrak bumi, Kyuhyun pasti ketakutan, Kyuhyun pasti memanggil namanya. Hyukjae terlalu mengenal Kyuhyun hingga ia pasti tahu apapun kebiasaan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pergi! Jangan bawa Kyuhyun! Biarkan aku ikut bersama Kyuhyun! Jangan bawa Kyuhyun-Ku!"

.

.

.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kerumunan di depannya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit saat tau adik sepupunya harus menjadi korban dari jatuhnya salah satu pesawat tujuan Jepang-Korea. Sedikitnya ia merasa bersalah karena ia yang memohon pada Kyuhyun untuk menggantikannya waktu itu. Langkah Donghae terhenti saat suara isak tangis yang memilukan memenuhi gendang telinganya. Bukan isak tangis dari ayah dan ibu Kyuhyun. Tetapi isak tangis dari calon istri Kuyuhyun.

Donghae memegang dadanya. Rasa sakit itu kembali menjalari hatinya. Sangat sakit hingga rasanya ia tak sanggup untuk berdiri. Tangannya berpegangan pada dinding untuk menyangga tubuhnya yang limbung. Melihat wajah manis di depan sana yang tampak pucat dan berantakan, Donghae menjadi kesulitan bernafas. Bahkan tuxedo yang sama dengan milik Kyuhyun pun masih pemuda manis itu kenakan.

Donghae tak munafik, ia baru tiga bulan lalu mengenal Hyukjae dan ia sudah jatuh dalam pesona pemuda manis itu. Pribadi serta pembawaanya membuat semua yang dekat dengannya menjadi nyaman. Pantas saja Kyuhyun betah dan tak ingin melepas Hyukjae. Donghae tak ingin munafik jika ia mencintai Hyukjae, tetapi mengingat status Hyukjae yang adalah tunangan dan calon istri dari sepupunya—Kyuhyun—Donghae mundur perlahan. Ia tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan keduanya.

Tapi apa yang Donghae lakukan? Tanpa sadar dan tanpa disengaja, ialah penyebab Kyuhyun meninggal. Ia yang memohon dan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menggantikannya pergi ke Jepang. Apa Donghae harus bersedih untuk hal ini? Atau bergembira karena ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk memiliki Hyukjae? Katakan Donghae keji dan kejam, tetapi itu adalah takdir. Takdirlah yang memisahkan Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae, Donghae sebagai perantara.

"Kau datang, Hae?"

Donghae menoleh dan mendapati ayah Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

"Aku ke sini untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan Kyuhyun, tapi—"

Donghae tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Terlalu menyakitkan jika ia mengatakannya. Ia hanya mampu menunduk dan menggumamkan kata maaf pada ayah Kyuhyun yang juga pamannya. Ayah Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, ia membawa Donghae dalam pelukkannya. Bagaimanapun, kepergian Kyuhyun bukan salah siapa-siapa. Semuanya harus tegar.

"Kau harus menghibur Hyukkie. Selain Kyuhyun, aku lihat Hyukkie lumayan dekat denganmu. Kau harus bisa menghiburnya agar ia tidak depresi,"

Donghae kembali memandang Hyukjae yang memeluk peti mati Kyuhyun. Dadanya semakin sakit melihat kondisi Hyukjae. Ia ingin berlari dan memeluk tubuh bergetar itu, tapi siapa dirinya? Ia bahkan baru mengenal Hyukjae tiga bulan lalu. Dan soal kedekatannya dengan Hyukjae, itu karena ia dan Hyukjae seumuran makanya Hyukjae sering berbagi cerita dengannya.

"Jangan pergi! Jangan bawa Kyuhyun! Biarkan aku ikut bersama Kyuhyun! Jangan bawa Kyuhyun-Ku!"

Donghae terkejut saat Hyukjae mulai meronta. Dengan cepat ia berlari menghampiri Hyukjae dan memeluk tubuh bergetar itu dengan erat. Tanpa disadari, ia juga ikut menangis, entah itu untuk Kyuhyun atau untuk Hyukjae. Ia tak tahu.

"Donghae! Donghae bilang pada mereka jangan bawa Kyuhyunku! Kami belum sempat menikah! Donghae!"

Donghae menulikan pendengarannya. Ia semakin mengerat tubuh Hyukjae dan membenamkan wajah Hyukjae di dadanya. Ia merasakan kemeja depannya basah dan ia yakin itu air mata Hyukjae.

"Donghae aku mohon! Donghae,"

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Hyukkie, maafkan aku!"

.

.

.

"Hei, selamat pagi,"

Seperti biasa, setiap hari Donghae akan selalu datang mengunjungi Hyukjae di rumah sakit. Sejak kepergian Kyuhyun, Hyukjae menjadi sulit bersosialisasi. Ia bahkan tak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun, kecuali Donghae.

"Kenapa melamun?"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae. Senyum kecil ia berikan pada Donghae. Ia menggelang sebentar kemudian kembali menatap jendela.

"Apa yang kau lihat di luar sana?"

"Hujan,"

Hening sebentar. Donghae ikut memandangi jendela kaca yang dipandang Hyukjae. Rintik air Hujan mengenai kaca dan membuat kaca tersebut menjadi blur. Donghae ingat, Kyuhyun menyukai hujan. Jika hujan turun, Kyuhyun akan membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar dan membiarkan percikan air hujan mengenai wajahnya.

"Kau merindukannya?"

Donghae bertanya meski hatinya terasa nyeri. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Hyukjae kemudian menarik pelan lengan Hyukjae agar pemuda manis itu terfokus padanya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan, Hae. Aku terlalu merindukannya, aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya."

Donghae terdiam, ia tak bisa berbicara apapun. Ia juga tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk Hyukjae. Ia hanya bisa menatap wajah Hyukjae yang kembali teraliri air mata. Dengan pelan, Donghae memeluk tubuh Hyukjae, menenangkannya agar Hyukjae berhenti menangis. Hyukjae pun membalas pelukkan Donghae. Menumpahkan seluruh tangisnya dalam dekapan Donghae. Hanya Donghae yang bisa membuatnya hangat selain Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus istrahat, tubuhmu agak demam,"

"Bisakah kau menemaniku? Hari ini saja, aku mohon."

Donghae tersenyum lembut. Ia menuntun Hyukjae untuk berbaring dan memakaikan selimut pada Hyukjae. Merapikan poni Hyukjae yang agak memanjang, kemudian mengahapus jejak air mata Hyukjae.

"Tidurlah yang nyeyak. Aku akan menemanimu hingga kau terbangun nanti."

Hyukjae mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Untuk pertama kalinya Hyukjae tidur dengan senyum di wajahnya setelah kepergian Kyuhyun.

Donghae menatap wajah tidur Hyukjae. Sedetikpun ia tak melepas pandangannya dari wajah tidur Hyukjae. Hyukjae terlihat sangat manis bahkan saat ia tidur. Pandangan Donghae beralih pada tangan Hyukjae yang menggenggamnya. Senyumnya mengembang, Hyukjae tak mau melepaskan tangannya. Ia ikut merebahkan kepalanya di ranjang Hyukjae, wajahnya bersebelahan dengan wajah Hyukjae. Dadanya berdebar. Bibir merah alami Hyukjae membuat darahnya berdesir. Ia memajukan sedikit bibirnya dan mencuri satu kecupan ringan pada bibir Hyukjae. Hanya mengecup sekilas tanpa membangunkan Hyukjae.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyukkie."

.

.

.

Tepat 3 bulan kepergian Kyuhyun. Hyukjae masih sama, menutup diri dari semua orang. Hanya Donghae yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan melupakan kesedihannya. Hyukjae juga sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Sekarang ia kembali ke apartemen yang dibelikan Kyuhyun untuknya. Donghae juga rutin mengunjunginya dan sering menemaninya menginap.

"Donghae, cepat sedikit. Sebentar lagi hujan,"

"Tunggu sebentar, aku sedang mengambil payung."

Hyukjae mencebik. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari menunggu Donghae. Hari ini keduanya akan pergi mengunjungi makam Kyuhyun.

"Cepat sedikit. Kyuhyun tidak suka menunggu,"

Langkah Donghae terhenti sebentar. Ia menatap punggung Hyukjae yang membelakanginya. Menarik nafas sebentar, Donghae menggamit lengan Hyukjae kemudian keluar dari apartemen. Dalam perjalanan, keduanya hanya diam. Hyukjae sibuk memandangi jalanan sedang Donghae focus menyetir.

"Kita sampai."

"Hm, terima kasih."

Hyukjae turun dari mobil diikuti Donghae. Keduanya masuk ke area pemakaman. Mendung di langit semakin menebal. Hyukjae duduk di sebelah makam Kyuhyun, meletakkan setangkai lili putih di atas makam. Air matanya kembali luruh. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika ia masih sangat mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Kau sedang apa di sana? Apa kau makan dengan baik?"

Hyukjae berbicara sambil terisak dan itu membuat hati Donghae mencelos. Ia juga merasakan kesedihan yang Hyukjae rasakan, tapi yang membuat hatinya semakin sakit, Hyukjae belum bisa membuka hati untuknya. Hyukjae selalu menutup diri dan tak mau membicarakan soal pasangan. Donghae pernah mencobanya sekali namun yang ia dapat Hyukjae tak mau berbicara denganya selama tiga hari.

"Kita harus pulang. Hujan sudah mulai turun,"

Hyukjae bergeming. Ia masih betah duduk di sebelah makam Kyuhyun. Ia tak perduli gerimis yang semakin lebat dan membuat tubuhnya sedikit basah.

"Hyukkie!"

Merasa diabaikan, Donghae dengan kasar menarik lengan Hyukjae dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku hanya tak ingin kau sakit!"

"Apa pedulimu, hah?! Kenapa tak membiarkan aku?!"

Donghae terdiam. Hyukjae berteriak padanya dengan kilatan mata yang memancarkan kemarahan.

"Hyukkie—"

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku! Kau hanya seseorang yang membuatku nyaman!"

Donghae masih bungkam. Kalimat Hyukjae barusan tepat menghujam hatinya. Sakit, sangat sakit hingga rasanya ia kesulitan bernafas. Hanya sebatas itu kah dirinya di mata Hyukjae? Setelah apa yang sudah ia lakukan untuk pemuda yang ia cintai?

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Hujan semakin deras,"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hyukjae, Donghae menjalankan mobilnya menerobos hujan lebat. Sama seperti tadi, tak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Keduanya terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga sampai di apartemen milik Hyukjae, Donghae membuka pintu mobil untuk Hyukjae kemudian pergi dari sana tanpa berpamitan pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae hanya bisa menatap kepergian Donghae dengan diam. Entah kenapa ada perasaan mengganjal dihatinya. Ia tidak tahu perasaan seperti apa itu. Yang ia tahu, hatinya sedikit bedenyut saat Donghae pergi begitu saja tanpa memandangnya. Rasanya begitu aneh hingga membuat dadanya seperti terhimpit sesuatu.

Tak ingin berlarut dalam perasaan anehnya, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk menuju apartemennya. Ia butuh istrahat. Hujan lebat di luar sana membuat udara terasa semakin dingin, ditambah lagi tadi ia sempat bertengkar kecil dengan Donghae. Itu membuat kepalanya pusing. Ia butuh tidur dan mendinginkan kepalanya. Mungkin besok ia akan meminta maaf pada Donghae saat pemuda itu datang ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

Donghae melempar kasar kunci mobilnya. ia menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya. Tak perduli pada pakaiannya yang agak lembab akibat hujan di luar sana. Kepalanya terasa penuh. Rasanya ia ingin melempar apapun yang bisa ia jangkau. Perdebatan kecilnya dengan Hyukjae tadi membuat kepalanya terasa berat. Hyukjae belum bisa membuka hati untuknya. Sudah beberapa kali Donghae mencoba tetapi Hyukjae tetap pada pendiriannya. Pemuda manis itu terlalu mencintai Kyuhyun. Donghae bahkan bingung harus dengan cara apa agar Hyukjae membuka hati untuknya.

"Kenapa? Apa kelebihan Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa aku lampaui? Kenapa kau begitu mencintainya?"

Donghae bermonolog sembari menatap gambar Hyukjae pada ponselnya. Meski ia marah dan kesal, ia tak bisa mengelak jika ia begitu mencintai pemuda manis itu.

"Sedikit saja, tak bisakah kau membuka hatimu dan memberi aku kesempatan? Hanya satu kesempatan,"

Donghae tahu Hyukjae tak akan menjawab monolognya. Ia hanya ingin menyuarakan isi hatinya. Ia tak bisa secara gamblang menyampaikan hal ini secara langsung pada Hyukjae, ia yakin Hyukjae akan membencinya jika ia melakukannya. Hyukjae terlalu mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu."

.

.

.

Hyukjae duduk dengan gelisah di kamarnya. Sudah empat hari Donghae tak datang menemuinya. Pemuda tampan itu juga tak mengangkat teleponnya. Bahkan membalas pesan-nya pun tidak. Hyukjae khawatir terjadi seuatu pada Donghae, tapi ia bisa melakukan apa? Ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Donghae.

" _Kau bukan siapa-siapaku! Kau hanya seseorang yang membuatku nyaman!"_

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika mengingat perkataannya waktu itu. Seharusnya ia tak mengatakan hal itu. Ia yakin Donghae kecewa dan tersinggung karena perkataannya. Hyukjae tak bermaksud berkata kasar pada Donghae. Waktu itu, ia hanya terbawa emosi. Ia teralu merindukan Kyuhyun hingga akal sehatnya seakan menguar begitu saja.

Sekali lagi Hyukjae mencoba menghubungi Donghae namun tak ada jawaban apapun. Hyukjae semakin khawatir. Ia takut Donghae akan membencinya setelah ini. Jika itu terjadi, Hyukjae tak akan memilki teman lagi. selama beberapa bulan ini, Donghae yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Tak ada yang bisa melakukannya selain Donghae. Hyukjae mengalihkan padangannya kearah jendela. Mendung di langit. Ia yakin sebentar lagi langit akan menumpahkan hujan.

"Donghae-ah,"

.

.

.

Kaki kecilnya menapaki halaman rumah bergaya eropa itu. Ia tak peduli tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Tak peduli pada pakaiannya yang basah kuyup. Bibirnya sudah memucat namun dengan sisa tenaganya, ia melangkah kearah pintu di hadapannya kemudian mengetuknya pelan.

Tak ada jawaban. Ia mencoba mengetuk lagi dan lagi hingga ia seperti menggedor pintu tersebut. Ia tak perduli pemilik rumah itu akan marah padanya nanti, yang ia inginkan adalah segera bertemu dengan sang pemilik rumah

Sedang di dalam rumah, Donghae mengumpat kesal. Ia mengutuk siapapun orang yang membangunkannya di hari yang masih pagi ini. Dengan kesal ia menghampiri pintu utama rumahnya dan membukanya dengan kasar.

Sumpah serapah yang sudah ia siapkan hilang begitu saja saat melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Orang di hadapannya saat ini, tubuhnya menggigil, bajunya basah kuyup, mata dan hidungnya memerah serta bibirnya memucat. Donghae tak ingin percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya namun saat orang tersebut memanggil namanya, Donghae yakin itu bukan mimpi.

"Donghae-ah,"

"Hyukkie, apa yang kau lakukan?! Ada apa dengan tubuhmu?!"

"Hiks…Donghae-ah,"

Donghae segera menarik tubuh menggigil Hyukjae sebelum tubuh kurus itu limbung dan menyentuh lantai. Donghae bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya tubuh Hyukjae. Ia mendekap erat tubuh Hyukjae dan menuntunya ke dalam rumahnya. Dengan cekatan ia mendudukkan Hyukjae di sofa, setelah itu ia berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk dan pakaian tebal untuk Hyukjae.

"Donghae, aku—"

"Jangan berbicara dulu! Cepat ganti pakaianmu atau kau akan demam!"

Hyukjae hanya bisa mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan Donghae. Sementara Hyukjae berganti pakaian, Donghae membuatkan cokelat panas untuk Hyukjae dan membawakannya ke ruang tengah.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Hyuk? Kenapa menerobos hujan seperti tadi? apa kau gila hah?!"

Donghae menatap lekat Hyukjae yang hanya diam menatapnya. tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibir ranum Hyukjae. Pemuda manis itu hanya terus menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Katakan sesuatu! Ada apa denganmu?!"

"Hiks…maafkan aku."

Donghae terkesiap. Ia tak menyangka jika Hyukjae akan menangis dan meminta maaf padanya. Ia pikir Hyukjae akan balik mengomelinya.

"Ma-maaf, jangan menangis,"

"Hiks…kau bodoh! Kau kemana saja hah?! Kau tidak tahu aku menghawatirkanmu?! Kau tidak pernah lagi datang menemuiku! Tidak pernah menjawab teleponku! Ada apa denganmu?! Apa kau kesal karena perkataanku waktu itu? Kenapa tidak datang dan meminta penjelasan?! Kau pengecut! Sama pengecutnya dengan Kyuhyun!"

Tanpa di duga, Hyukjae mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Ia berkata sambil terisak. Memukul kecil dada Donghae yang ada di depannya dan terus mengatai Donghae pengecut. Ia tak peduli Donghae akan membalasnya, ia hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaannya pada Donghae. Ia tak ingin menyimpanya sendirian. Terlalu berat baginya.

"Aku takut. Aku takut kau pergi. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku seperti Kyuhyun. Aku takut,"

Suara Hyukjae melirih. Ia memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia terlalu takut membayangkan jika Donghae benar-benar meninggalkannya. Kepergian Kyuhyun sudah cukup membuatnya menjadi mayat hidup. Entah bagaimana jika Donghae meninggalkannya lagi.

"Hyukkie, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Berjanjilah padaku kau tak akan meninggalkanku seperti Kyuhyun!"

"Hyukkie, aku—"

"Berjanjilah, Hae-ah. Aku mohon!"

Donghae kalah. Mata bulat itu menghipnotis dirinya. Ia mengangguk cepat kemudian menarik tubuh rapuh Hyukjae dalam dekapannya. Perasaannya menjadi tak menentu sekarang. Antara senang, sakit, bingung dan gelisah. Donghae tak tahu apa yang sudah ia perbuat. Ia hanya ingin menyenangkan Hyukjae meski ia merasa tersakiti nantinya. Yang terpenting baginya adalah kebahagiaan dan senyum Hyukjae.

"Berhentilah menangis. Aku sudah membuatkan coklat panas untukmu."

Hyukjae melepaskan pelukkannya pada Donghae. Ia mengusap lelehan air matanya dengan kasar. Menyesap sedikit coklat panas yang dibuatkan Donghae untuknya, kemudian menatap Donghae lagi.

"Donghae-ah, apa kau mencintaiku?"

Tubuh Donghae menegang. Ia menatap tepat pada mata Hyukjae yang juga tengah menatapnya. ia tak menyangka jika Hyukjae akan menanyakan hal itu padanya. Selama ini, Hyukjae selalu marah padanya jika ia menyuruh Hyukjae membuka hatinya untuk orang lain, tapi sekarang? Apa Donghae harus senang sekarang?

"Apa maksudmu, Hyukkie?"

"Hanya jawab dengan jujur. Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tak ingin menatap mata Hyukjae. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia bingung harus menjawab jujur atau tidak. Ia hanya takut Hyukjae akan membencinya jika ia jujur akan perasaannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Tubuhmu agak demam. Kau harus istrahat. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamarku."

"Kenapa tak menjawab dengan jujur?"

Donghae yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya kembali terdiam. Perasaan gelisah menguasainya. Ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap Hyukjae.

"Aku mencintaimu. Benar-benar mencintaimu hingga ingin mati rasanya. Benar-benar mencintaimu hingga aku rela saat kau menangisi Kyuhyun saat kita ke pemakamannya. Kau puas dengan jawabanku?"

Kini Hyukjae yang terdiam. Ia masih menatap lekat mata Donghae, mencoba menemukan kebohongan dari mata Donghae namun ia tak menemukannya sama sekali. Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar ia terisak. Donghae yang kebingungan mendengar isakkan Hyukjae hanya bisa memeluk Hyukjae.

"Maaf. Maaf jika kata-kataku menyakitimu. Maafkan aku."

Hyukjae menggeleng. Ia membalas pelukkan Donghae dengan erat. Menangis di dada Donghae tanpa rasa malu.

"Aku…sepertinya aku juga mencintaimu, Hae-ah. Aku terus saja merindukanmu saat kau tak ada. Aku tahu aku jahat pada Kyuhyun, tapi hatiku juga mencintaimu. Maafkan aku,"

Tak ada yang bisa Donghae katakan. Ia hanya semakin mempererat pelukkannya pada Hyukjae. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika ia merasa senang sekarang. Hyukjae merasakan hal yang sama denganya. Hyukjae juga mencintainya meski pemuda manis itu juga masih mencintai Kyuhyun. Bagi Donghae itu tak masalah. Asal Hyukjae membuka hati untuknya, Donghae dengan senang hati menerima Hyukjae.

"Tak perlu minta maaf. Mulai sekarang, kita mulai semua dari awal lagi. aku mencintaimu, Hyukkie."

.

.

.

Hari berganti Minggu. Minggu berganti bulan dan bulan berganti tahun. Tanpa terasa, hubungan manis Hyukjae dan Donghae sudah berjalan hampir dua tahun lamanya. Keduanya tampak bahagia, terutama Donghae. Ia bisa mewujudkan impiannya untuk mendapatkan hati Hyukjae, dan dalam beberapa hari lagi mereka akan menikah. Ia akan menikahi Hyukjae setelah melamar pemuda manis itu di tempat kerjanya. Benar, beberapa bulan setelah Hyukjae menjalin hubungan dengan Donghae, ia kembali menjadi Hyukjae yang dulu. Ia mulai bekerja sebagai desainer pakaian dan itu di dukung penuh oleh Donghae.

Bukan hanya Donghae yang bahagia, Hyukjae pun tampak sangat bahagia. Meski ia belum sepenuhya melupakan Kyuhyun, tetapi keberadaan Donghae di sisinya sudah cukup membuat hidupnya kembali seperti dulu. Donghae begitu mencintainya. Tak berbeda dengan cinta Kyuhyun padanya dulu. Donghae selalu memperhatikannya, selalu membuatnya senang dengan hal-hal kecil yang mereka lakukan. Dan Hyukjae semakin jatuh dalam pesona Donghae. Ia semakin mencintai Donghae.

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk hadiah pernikahan kita nanti?"

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada Donghae kemudian menuntun tangan Donghae untuk melingkar di perutnya.

"Aku tak menginginkan apapun. Hanya kau berada di sisiku untuk selamanya itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Donghae tersenyum. Ia kecup pelipis dan kening Hyukjae untuk menyalurkan perasaan sayang dan cintanya. Akhirnya, seminggu lagi mereka akan menikah. Donghae sangat bahagia dengan hal itu, terlebih Hyukjae. Namun dalam hati kecil Hyukjae, ada rasa takut dan trauma akan kejadian dua tahun lalu. Wajah Hyukjae berubah gelisah dan itu membuat Donghae mengernyit heran.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit, hm?"

"Aku hanya takut, Hae-ah."

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

Hyukjae terdiam sebentar. Ia menatap lekat wajah Donghae yang semakin tampan.

"Berjanji padaku kau akan tetap di sampingku sampai hari pernikahan kita. Jangan pernah pergi kemanapun, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sebelum pernikahan kita terlaksana!"

Donghae tersenyum maklum. Ia paham bagaimana perasaan Hyukjae sekarang. Hyukjae hanya terlalu takut kejadian dua tahun lalu terulang lagi. Donghae membawa Hyukjae dalam dekapan hangatnya. Ia usap lembut punggung Hyukjae, sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Hyukjae. Dalam hati Donghae bersumpah jika kejadian dua tahun lalu tak akan terjadi lagi.

"Aku tidak akan kemanapun. Aku akan disini bersamamu sampai hari pernikahan kita, aku janji."

Hyukjae tersenyum senang. Ia mengecup bibir Donghae sebagai rasa terima kasihnya. Perasaannya semakin membuncah. Rasanya ia sudah tak sabar menunggu hari pernikahanya tiba. Ia yakin Donghae akan terlihat tampan nantinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hae-ah."

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Senyum cerah terlukis di bibir cherry Hyukjae. Saat ini ia sedang berada di ruang rias pengantin. Teman, sahabat dan keluarga yang menemuinya selalu saja menggodanya. Mereka mengatakan jika Hyukjae jauh lebih cantik dari pada pengantin wanita yang ada di dalam drama. Hyukjae tersipu karena hal itu.

Hyukjae tak menyangka jika hari ini akan datang. Ketakutan dan traumanya akan kejadian dua tahun lalu perlahan menghilang. Hanya rasa bahagia yang ia rasakan saat ini. Hyukjae benar-benar bahagia. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu Donghae dan mengucapkan janji suci di atas altar. Rasanya seperti mimpi yang manjadi kenyataan.

 _ **Tunggu aku di ruang rias pengantin, aku akan menemuimu di sana sebelum kita ke altar**_

Jantung Hyukjae berpacu cepat saat mendapati pesan Donghae. Pesan yang dikirimkan Donghae sama dengan kata-kata terakhir Kyuhyun waktu itu. Hyukjae menggeleng cepat. Ia tak ingin berpikiran negative. Donghae pasti benar-benar datang. Ia tak akan mengingkari janjinya seperti Kyuhyun. Ia percaya pada Donghae.

Hyukjae memaksakan senyumnya. Ia mencoba menguatkan hatinya dan mempercayai Donghae. Kali ini, ia akan benar-benar menikah dengan Donghae, pemuda yang dicintainya. Hyukjae percaya pada Donghae.

.

.

.

"Apa barangnya sudah siap?"

"Sudah Tuan. Ini sama seperti pesanan anda."

Seorang pelayan toko menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil pada Donghae. Donghae menerimanya dan membukanya. Senyum puas tertampil di wajah tampannya.

"Terima kasih. Ini sangat sempurna. Hyukkie pasti akan sangat menyukainya."

Donghae kemudian melangkah keluar dari toko itu. Sebelum menjalankan mobilnya, Donghae mengirim pesan singkat pada Hyukjae. Bibirnya tertarik, akhirnya mimpinya menjadi nyata. Hari ini ia akan mengucap janji suci bersama Hyukkie-nya. Orang yang paling ia cintai setelah ibunya.

Mengingat wajah Hyukjae yang berbinar cerah dan tersenyum membuat hati Donghae menghangat. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu Hyukjae. Menginjak pedal gas mobilnya, Donghae mempercepat laju mobilnya. sesekali ia menatap benda berbentuk kotak yang ada di dashboard mobilnya. nama Hyukjae selalu mengalun dari bibirnya terkadang ia tertawa kecil jika mengingat wajah cemberut Hyukjae. Donghae benar-benar dibuat gila oleh Hyukjae.

PIP PIP PIP

Donghae menatap layar ponselnya. Nama ibunya tertera di layar ponselnya. Dengan sedikit kesusahan ia menjawab panggilan dari sang ibu.

"Tunggu lima menit lagi, aku akan segera sampai."

Donghae memutuskan panggilan. Ia semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya tanpa menyadari lampu lalu lintas di depan sana sudah berubah menjadi merah. Donghae menerobos lampu lalu lintas dan bunyi benda besi baja berbenturan terdengar. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Donghae tak menyadari apapun. Yang ia tahu, tubuhnya melemas, kepalanya semakin berat dan bayangan wajah Hyukjae yang menangis terlintas di kepalanya. Setelahnya semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga jam Hyukjae duduk di ruang rias pengantin. Tanganya menggenggam erat ponselnya. Ia yakin Donghae akan menghubunginya sebentar lagi. ia menutup telinganya dari semua perkataan orang di luar sana. Mereka mengatakan jika Donghae tak akan datang. Hyukjae hanya mendengus dan membentak mereka. Donghae sudah berjanji padanya dan ia akan menunggu hingga Donghae datang.

Hari sudah semakin sore namun Donghae belum juga datang. Semua tamu undangan sudah pulang. Hyukjae masih di sana, duduk di ruang rias pengantin sembari menatap ponselnya. Ia percaya Donghae akan menghubunginya dan menyuruhnya segera ke altar. Namun sebelum itu, ia akan menunggu Donghae.

"Hyukkie!"

"Ibu?"

Hyukjae sedikit terkejut saat melihat ibu Donghae datang menghampirinya kemudian memeluknya sambil menangis. Sedikitnya Hyukjae merasa takut, ia takut apa yang dipikirkanya menjadi nyata.

"Ibu, kenapa menangis? Ada apa?"

"Hyukkie, maafkan Donghae, nak. Maafkan Donghae."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Donghae? Di mana dia? Dia berjanji akan menemuiku di sini."

Ibu Hyukjae semakin menangis kencang saat mendengar kalimat Hyukjae. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukkanya pada Hyukjae dan itu membuat Hyukjae semakin ketakutan.

"Ibu,"

"Donghae mengalami kecelakaan. Donghae, dia—"

"Ibu jangan bercanda. Donghae tak mungkin kecelakaan. Ia mengirim pesan padaku untuk menunggunya di sini sebelum kami ke altar. Aku akan menunggu Donghae di sini!"

"Hyukkie, kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Tidak, bu. Aku akan menunggu Donghae di sini. Ia sudah berjanji!"

"Donghae tidak akan datang. Donghae sudah menyusul Kyuhyun!"

Jantung Hyukjae seperti berhenti. Telinganya seakan tuli. Tulangnya seakan remuk di dalam tubuhnya. Ia seperti baru saja di sambar petir. Ia menatap tak percaya pada ibu Donghae yang masih menangis di hadapannya.

"Jangan bercanda! Jangan bercanda denganku! Donghae masih hidup dan akan menemuiku. Kami akan menikah!"

Hyukjae histeris. Ia tak peduli jika ada yang mendengarnya. Ia hanya ingin semua orang mempercayainya seperti dirinya yang percaya pada Donghae.

"Mobil Donghae tertabrak truk, mobilnya terbakar. Ia tak bisa diselamatkan. Nak."

"Tidak! Donghae tidak mungkin meninggalkanku! Donghae masih hidup! Ia sudah berjanji!"

Hyukjae berlari ke pojok ruangan. Ia meringkuk di sana, memeluk dirinya dan menguatkan dirinya agar percaya jika Donghae masih hidup dan akan datang menemuinya. Hyukjae percaya pada Donghae. Ia yakin kejadian dua tahun lalu tak akan terjadi lagi. Donghae juga sudah berjanji padanya akan hal itu.

"Donghae masih hidup! Donghae akan datang menemuiku! Donghae bukan pembohong! Donghae masih hidup."

"Hyukkie, kau harus kuat, Nak."

"Tidak! Semuanya bohong! Semua pembohong! Donghae tidak mungkin pergi! Donghae tidak mungkin mati! Donghae mencintaiku bu, Donghae tidak mungkin meninggalkanku. Donghae mencintaiku! Donghae mencintaiku!"

Hanya racauan. Hyukjae hanya bisa meracau tak jelas. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. sebenarnya ia juga tak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Hyukjae masih meracau hingga ibu Donghae memeluknya erat. Kenapa semua harus terjadi padanya. Kejadian dua tahun lalu terulang kembali. Luka yang masih basah itu terbuka kembali bahkan lebih besar dari luka sebelumnya. Sakit, Hyukjae merasa sakit yang amat sangat. Jika bisa, Hyukjae ingin mengikuti Donghae. Ia ingin selalu bersama Donghae. Kenapa Donghae tega meninggalkannya seperti Kyuhyun? Apa salah dan dosanya?

Kaki Hyukjae lemas. Ia terduduk di lantai. Tuxedo yang dikenakannya masih rapi seperti sedia kala. Tak ada isakkan lagi. hanya air mata yang terus jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia tak ingin mempercayai semua ini namun takdir sudah mempermainkannya dua kali. Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Orang yang dicintainya harus meninggalkannya bahkan sebelum mengucap janji suci. Apa ia pernah berbuat dosa besar di kehidupan sebelumnya hingga Tuha menghukumnya dengan kejam seperti ini? Hyukjae tak tahu. Yang ia tahu saat ini adalah ia sendirian. Tanpa pegangan sama sekali.

"Kenapa tidak membawaku Hae-ah? Kenapa tidak membawaku bersamamu hiks! Kau pembohong Hae! Kau pengecut sama seperti Kyuhyun!"

Hyukjae menangis tersedu, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Donghae! Kita belum menikah! Datanglah, kembali padaku Hae-ah! Aku mohon!"

Seperti orang gila, Hyukjae terus meracau sendirian. Tak perduli hari yang telah gelap. Tak perduli pada orang-orang yang iba padanya. Ia masih tetap di sana. Duduk di kursi yang ada di ruang rias pengantin. Tubuhnya menghadap kaca.

"Aku akan menunggumu di sini Hae-ah. Jangan takut, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang menemuiku dan kita akan ke altar bersama. Aku masih menunggumu, Hae-ah."

.

.

.

E.N.D

Holaaa saya kembali dengan sebuah ff perpisahan sebelum ramadhan. Besok ramadhan ya, sepertinya saya akan hiatus dulu hehehe. Ini ff special buat eonniku tercinta, Hachi eon. Hachi eon, maaf ya jadinya keg gini. Ini udah coba dipanjangin tapi dapetnya segini doang. Semoga feelnya dapet deh ya T.T dan semoga eonni cepat sembuh #pelukcium

Riana mon, maafin yah, ffnya belom dibuatin. Tunggu setelah ramadhan ya mon ehehehehe. Jangan marah ke aku #peluk

Oke ini ff perpisahan, semoga ngefeel yang baca. Maaf untuk segala kekurangan. Alur kecepatan dan judul yang gak nyambung mohon dimaklumi. Yang mau protes silahkan kejar saya #eaaa.

Akhir kata, mohon maaf jika ada salah. Marhaba yaa Ramadhan.


End file.
